Touch screen devices have become useful items in, for example, taxicabs where the devices are programmed to operate as part of a passenger information module (PIM). A PIM includes a touch screen device installed in the taxicab that displays various information to a passenger, such as a map of the taxi's location, advertising or other video, and fare information. Taxicab PIM's can work with a credit card payment device to enable the passenger to pay for their fare without handing their credit card or other payment device to the driver. These PIMs have become popular in a relatively short period of time due to the flexibility of their touch screens to provide a variety of different functions.